


Sorry, Not Sorry

by lakemonsters



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Meaningful conversations, Secret love for a friend, Takasugi/Katsura implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakemonsters/pseuds/lakemonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It will take the universe to heal Sakamoto's aching heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, Not Sorry

Katsura looks at Sakamoto with a smile that is neither indulgent nor reprimanding, he simply turns around and continues walking. To him, he is a comrade who was able to reach far off places, seen things that a simple samurai like him can only dream of.

He is still trying to wrap his head around the concept.

Because Katsura does not dream of big things, does not wish for things beyond where his eyes can reach. So when Sakamoto shows up and starts talking about wide open spaces and the planets and the stars - Katsura cannot help but ask him -

Isn’t the sky you can see from here, enough?

It’s like asking

Why do you have to go so far?

Sakamoto laughs the same old laugh and scratches the back of his head, knowing well that his answer is something that only he can understand, that his reasons are so personal that he’s not even shared it with Mutsu. Though Sakamoto has philosophies and beliefs that shine through and captivate the members of Kaientai - there are things that are too ridiculous and absurd to share. Not always so honorable, not always so gallant.

He has a ready answer anyway and looks up to the brightest blue sky this summer - Katsura glances at him and looks back when another voice calls out; a flash of silver shining through and Gintoki feigns happiness in the guise of boredom.

It’s not Zura. It’s Katsura!!

His smile quivers for just a second - before he hauls himself in the air, long arms wide open! He launches himself in Gintoki’s direction and shakes his head calling him ‘Kintoki’ partnered with a smile brighter than the sky that’s lording over them.

It’s the only time he knows he’ll not feel out of place in their company.

Today there is only celebration and reunions and there is no place for heartache, Sakamoto tells himself. 

And even though he’s no longer dying inside when he sees the two of them, no longer wishes for another face to join them. No longer wondering how Takasugi is. At the end of the day Sakamoto still wonders about the ‘what ifs’ and ‘could haves’.

The Kaientai leader remembers Katsura’s question and his answer is simple -

It’s turning sadness into kindness. Turning the negative into a positive thing.


End file.
